1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing an interactive system, a display apparatus, and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to providing an interactive system for providing response information corresponding to an uttered voice of a user, a display apparatus, and a controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an uttered voice of a user is input to a display apparatus, the display apparatus directly performs a voice recognition process with respect to the uttered voice of the user, or the display apparatus and an external apparatus simultaneously perform a voice recognition process with respect to the uttered voice of the user according to a recognition condition in an interactive system. If the display apparatus and the external apparatus simultaneously perform the voice recognition process, the display apparatus compares the reliability of the voice recognition performed by the display apparatus with the reliability of the voice recognition performed through the external apparatus, selects a highly reliable voice recognition result on the basis of the comparison, and performs an operation based on the selected voice recognition result.
However, according to this existing reliability comparing method, the display apparatus and the external apparatus have different candidate groups of execution commands corresponding to the uttered voice. Therefore, reliability of a voice recognition result of the same uttered voice acquired by the display apparatus may be different from reliability of a voice recognition result of the same uttered voice acquired by the external apparatus.
For example, the display apparatus may have a candidate group of 100 execution commands corresponding to the uttered voice, and the external apparatus may have a candidate group of 10000 execution commands corresponding to the uttered voice. In this case, although there is a high possibility that the external apparatus will have a similar execution command to a voice recognition result recognized from the uttered voice of the user compared to the display apparatus, the external apparatus may calculate a lower reliability value than the display apparatus.
Also, the display apparatus may recognize texts other than the texts related to the 100 execution commands among texts included in the voice recognition result recognized from the uttered voice of the user, as noise to calculate a higher reliability value than that of the voice recognition result acquired by the external apparatus.
Although these problems exist, an existing display apparatus simply selects a highly reliable voice recognition result as an execution command of an uttered voice of user. As a result, a voice recognition result different from the uttered voice of the user is selected.